


Listen

by Havoklysm



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarette Smoking, F/M, Implied Romance, Mild Language, brief mention of violence but nothing major, right after the battle with Mr. Kissyface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: When time means nothing, the dead don't always stay dead. V learns this the hard way.
Relationships: Snow (Katana ZERO)/V (Katana ZERO)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Listen

“I’m proud of you, V.”

“Jeeze, Snow . . .”

“Just don’t be so reckless in the future. Not only do you make me look unprofessional, but you’re putting your life at risk for no reason.” The woman crossed her arms, staring her companion over with an unreadable expression. 

Under her intense gaze, the Russian mobster squirmed. Although used to her attitude by now, sometimes her looks still got to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, averting his eyes. “I’ll try.”

She hummed, unfolding her arms and resting a hand on her hip instead while shifting her weight to one leg. “I  _ am _ proud of you though. Despite how hard I am on you at times. Don’t forget that.”

“Think I’ll get a reward from the boss?”

“Probably.” 

They shared a look, V laughing and Snow smiling slightly. 

A loud pinging interrupted them. The woman moved to look at her cellphone. “Speak of the devil.”

The man stepped closer to her, attempting to look at the caller ID. “Gotta go then, I take it?”

“Yes. I hear you’ve got a date to get to anyway, don’t you? And you look rather filthy. I’d get cleaned up before I go presenting myself to a lady.” The swordswoman smirked behind her high collar, silencing her phone and putting it away.

V laughed loudly. “You’re right. And the woman I’m keeping waiting doesn’t like to play games, so I’d better hurry before it gets too late.” 

“Sounds like my kind of woman then.”

“You gonna be long with the boss? I know you have a hot date too.”

“I shouldn’t be. He knows I have . . . plans.” 

V smirked.  _ Plans _ was a small way of phrasing it. 

“I’ll see you soon.” She disappeared in a flash, pink flower petals left in her wake.

Not expecting it, V jumped back, cursing in his native tongue. “Not so close! Those are  _ sharp! _ ” 

Snow could be a real bitch sometimes, but that didn’t stop him from chasing after her. 

He reached into his coat, removing a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. He managed to get one puff before a body came flying through the window behind him, sending shards of broken glass everywhere. The bloody, limp form of one of his guards sat five feet from him, and when the door of the building slammed open, revealing the man he swore he had just killed, the cigarette dropped from his lips and onto the ground. 

“Oh  _ shit _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> The game lends itself to this pairing, so I wrote a little something for it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
